oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Plane
The Shadow Plane is one of the three Transitive Planes, and is characterized by the general gloom and darkness that gives it its name, even being seemingly devoid of any colour and muffled of sound. The Plane is also often characterized by the fact that it serves as a kind of reflection of the Material Plane, with there being a star system in one of the Planes where there is one in the other. Much like the other Transitive Planes, the Shadow Plane also has native inhabitants, and inhabitants from other Planes, living there, examples of these inhabitants include Fetchlings, D'ziriak, certain demons like Kytons, Umbral Dragons, and Shadow Lords. There also exist a multitude of undead living in the Shadow Plane, such as Shadows, and Vampires. Geography The geography of the Shadow Plane is much like the Material Plane, and is in fact a reflection of the Material Plane, albeit warped and utterly colourless in nature. Despite being a reflection, however, the distances between the Shadow and Material Planes do not match, with certain spells like Shadow Walk allowing the user to take advantage of this the travel exceedingly long distances in the Material Plane by traveling relatively short distances in the Shadow Plane. The geography of the Shadow Plane also boasts another interesting feature due to its warped nature, this feature namely being that where one might find there to be a bustling metropolis in the Material Plane, one would only find the crumbling ruins of a city long past, should one visit the respective location in the Shadow Plane. Inhabitants Many different and diverse races live within the Shadow Plane, with some having origins within the Plane itself, some being recent outsiders to the Plane, and some having slowly been corrupted and changed by the Plane in the millennia since their ancestors settled down in the Plane. These races range from Fetchlings, humans corrupted by the plane since they were trapped within, Kytons, fiends who consume themselves in self-inflicted pain and violent self-transformation, D'ziriaks, human sized insectoids native to the plane, Umbral Dragons, cruel and sadistic True Dragons, Shadow Lords, powerful creatures corrupted by the energies of the Shadow Plane, and many other creatures. Kayal Society Most kayal, the favoured name of Fetchlings, live in fairly organized societies which are, in nature, very similar to the Monarchical or Autocratic societies of their human brethren on the Material plane, with the skill-less at the bottom rungs of society, with social standing increasing with the skill of the individual in question, with soldiers, called hunters, near the top, along with instructors, entertainers, and most highly skilled craftsmen being close behind. One massive difference between kayal and human society, however, is the nature of who sits at the top, and unlike the kings or queens of human society, the rulers of the kayal are Umbral Dragons or the occasional Shadow Lord, who are both merciless to those who disobey them, and constantly demanding of some form of sacrifice to be given to them, whether this sacrifice is gold, a child, or even a blood sacrifice.Category:Plane Category:Places